


No Breaks

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Enzo rolled his eyes at Cass' response and snorted. "Psh! I'm like a wild animal Cass. I can't be penned up for too long or I get a little stir crazy. You know that. We shoulda left earlier so we could have a break halfway.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written last year for the LDWS competition here on AO3 and since revised.

"Are we there yet?" Enzo huffed from the passenger seat, tapping his foot against the floorboard in aggravation. 

"Zo, we're on the Turnpike still. Does it look like we're there? Besides GPS says we still got 32 miles to go."

"32 miles?! 32 freakin miles Cass?! How is that even possible we've been driving for _ever_! Ya boy needs to stretch it out bro. Can't we just stop somewhere so I can stretch, I can't feel my legs plus my ass is asleep. My ass bro, that's how long we been in this damn car!" Enzo's voice, which had started at his normal range, got higher and higher until his last words were nothing but a breathless squeak. 

"No we can't stop because..." Cass stopped to check the clock on the dash "we got a show in forty-five minutes and if we stop we'll be late, we might not make it as it is. Besides we're almost there, you can stretch at the venue."

Enzo rolled his eyes at Cass' response and snorted. "Psh! I'm like a wild animal Cass. I can't be penned up for too long or I get a little stir crazy. You know that. We shoulda left earlier so we could have a break halfway." 

"Ha! If you recall Mr. Leopard Print I did try to leave earlier. An entire hour earlier in fact. You were the one that took that extra hour to pick out your clothes and tame that ridiculous hair! It's your own fault you can't feel your ass cheeks right now." 

"You gonna be the one who can't feel his ass cheeks after I tear that ass up later, bada boom!" Enzo mimicked dropping a mic to add effect to his (in Enzo's mind anyway) witty come back. 

"In your dreams Zo." Cass said reaching over and shoving Enzo into the door. 

Enzo laughed and shoved back. 

_Yeah_ , he thought, _in my dreams_.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> There still ins't enough Cassamore in the world tbh. Let me know if you liked this one.


End file.
